dorkdiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Nikki (August)
This page is for any Ask Nikki's that occured in the month of August. They will be listed in chronological order and pictures from almost, each entry can be seen on the bottom. 2012 What To Do When A Friend Lies Wrote on August 4th Natalia '''asks Nikki what she would do if a friend lied to her. '''Nikki '''responds by saying that this is a bit tough because she doesn't have too many details. But she decides to tell Natalia what she would do if Chloe or Zoey ever lied to her. She would consider what it was they lied about, because if it was something silly and embarrassing it would be understandable. She would also understand if it was something personal, because a lot of people just don't want to discuss that. However she would HOPE her friends know that they can tell her anything and that they wouldn't lie just to avoid talking. She would try to give her friends the benefit of the doubt it. Unless it was something that would hurt her feelings, like if she found out one of them said something mean behind her back, or flirted with Brandon and pretended that it never happened. Of course she doesn't actually thing either one would happen, but you never know. Friends need to be able to trust their friends, so if a friend does something to break ones trust, sometimes it is best to get it all out. Nikki points out that she would go on to try to say something to them if that was the case, but in a way that gives the friend a chance to explain herself. It's possible the lie isn't a big deal, or even non-exsistant. She ends the message by saying that she hopes this entire thing is only a misunderstanding or that they will make up if it ends up being a mistake. But if she lies all of the time she may not be a very good friend. What To Do When Your Friends Always Mean Wrote on August 11th '''Rosa '''asks Nikki what she should do about a mean friend who never lets her talk and tends to yell at her for no reason a lot. She will only talk about herself and then when Rosa tries to unfriend her, she will suddenly act nice. '''Nikki '''is quick to point out that this friend does not sound like a good friend at all if she does this a lot. Everyone makes mistakes, but when someone purposely does this then it probably means they may not be good friends. She wonders if the reason Rosa's friend acts this way is because she isn't really taking her seriously, because if she really cared she would try to change her behavior. She goes on to suggest that Rosa should start to spend time with some other friends. Maybe it would be good for Rosa to not tell her friend that she doesn't want to be friends anymore, because it isn't worth it if it keeps happening the same way. Stop giving her so much attention and give it to friends who are willing to be real friends. It's possible the friend will never change and Rosa should figure out if she really wants a friend like this. How To Get Your Brother To Stop Being Annoying Wrote on August 18th '''Taylor is writing to Nikki to ask her what to do when her brother wont stop being annoying. She has tried to ask him nicely to leave her alone, but he wont listen. 'Nikki, '''being someone who can relate due to having her little sister decides that she can provide some tips: '''Go to a different room - '''An obvious trick but it can work. Sometimes when she tries to read or whatever, and Brianna bothers her, instead of yelling at her to go away she just gets up to go to her bedroom or somewhere else, knowing Brianna might stop. '''Tell him that you can play later - '''Sometimes Nikki thinks Brianna may just want her attention, but she has her own life and can't spend all of it on her. So sometimes she will try to ask her to wait until a specific time. Sure, Brianna may bother their mom but it gives her a break. '''Give Him 10 minutes - '''Sometimes siblings are just really impatient and dont want to listen or wait. So if you try to tell them that you can only play for a specific set time and focus on him, then maybe he'll leave you alone for a bit. '''Try playing a game by betting him that he can't be quiet for 20 minutes - ' Usually they will be all for the challange and with enough "I doubt it" or other challanging words before offering some candy or something. A game and a prize in one, what sibling wouldn't love that? '''Tell A Parent - '''Of course, the last resort but sometimes you have no choice. Usually when a parent is involved the sibling will know how serious the situation is and back off. 2013 2014 Gallery Category:Other Pages Category:Ask Nikki